Oro Dassyne
Oro Dassyne worked for the Corporate Alliance and then served as a general for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Biography Oro Dassyne was a male Koorivar from Murkhana. Dassyne worked for the Corporate Alliance as an Acquisitions Specialist and Special Markets Director. Dassyne enjoyed warfare, and took pleasure in using the Alliance's NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers to collect payment from customers or to intimidate business rivals. Dassyne was later granted generalship by Passel Argente, Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance, who had been impressed with Dassyne's body of work.Star Wars: Clone Wars Once the Clone Wars broke out in 22 BBY, Dassyne was stationed on Murkhana, headquarters of the Corporate Alliance, which had joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems. However, Murkhana was very isolated, and, wishing to be involved in the fighting, Dassyne requested a transfer elsewhere. He was moved to Bomis Koori IV, a colony world controlled by the Alliance that housed many battle droid factories. Dassyne used the war to add to his personal collection, taking valuable literature and artwork from conquered planets. However, Dassyne's demand to be in battle backfired when one of his horns-status symbols in Koorivar culture-was shattered. To cover this, Dassyne wore an enlarged miter.Star Wars: Clone Wars All the while, Dassyne built up his arsenal on Bomis Koori IV, creating a fort he believed to be inpenetrable. Whereas in the past he had relied on clever strategy, Dassyne now depended solely on numbers and spent all his efforts on fortifying his stronghold with more weaponry. In 20 BBY, the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic did battle on Bomis Koori IV. Dassyne was confident in his defenses, stating that the Republic would need at least one hundred Jedi to conquer the planet.Star Wars: Clone Wars However, the Republic was not so sure that Bomis Koori IV's defenses were impenetrable, and sent two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, along with a company of clone troopers, to take control of the planet. Skywalker and Kenobi succeeded in breaching the fortress's outer wall, and deactivated the ray shields, allowing a fleet of ARC-170 starfighters and Venator-class Star Destroyers to bombard the fortress from orbit. Dassyne was killed, and Bomis Koori IV fell.Star Wars: Clone Wars Personality and traits Dassyne greatly enjoyed war, and wanted to be involved in the fighting at the front lines. He requested a transfer from Murkhana-which was located in the Outer Rim Territories, far from the war-to a place where he could be more active in the fighting. However, he was overconfident, believing that he was invincible, and he lost his horn in a battle as a result of fighting in the vanguard. While Dassyne initially relied on strategy rather than brute force, he later changed his style once he was stationed on Bomis Koori IV, and began to depend solely on firepower rather than tactics. He also felt that his stronghold on Bomis Koori IV could not be conquered by less than one hundred Jedi. However, he was proven wrong when a mere two Jedi forced their way into the bulwark and deactivated the shields. Dassyne paid for his overconfidence with his life.Star Wars: Clone Wars External Link Notes & References See Also Category:Admirals and Generals